


.

by higuchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Eye Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



[Full size.](https://i.imgur.com/rGC6pjr.jpg)


End file.
